Many applications, such as those used for content creation or modification, allow users to perform a variety of operations to obtain a specific result. For example, during content creation and/or modification, users often perform a plurality of steps, referred to collectively as a workflow, to achieve a particular content output. To illustrate, a user can modify images and photographs using a variety of different tools within an image editing application. A workflow can include any number of required steps to achieve a desired output, and can also include optional steps that enhance the final output of the workflow.
Conventional applications typically provide all or many of the options for performing commands for editing content to users within a graphical user interface. Due to the large number of possible options and commands that are available, displaying all of the options the first time a user attempts to perform the workflow can be confusing to the user. Additionally, many conventional applications have naming conventions that do not explicitly describe what the options are, making it difficult for users to identify exactly which options to choose to perform the steps of a given workflow.
To make it easier for users to find options for performing different workflows, some conventional applications group related options together. Specifically, conventional applications often group related options into menus, submenus, and toolbars that allow users to more easily find the options and identify options that are related to each other. Other conventional applications group all of the options associated with performing steps in a workflow into a workflow-specific toolbar or menu. Grouping related options into menus/toolbars or even into workflow-specific toolbars can potentially present a plurality of options with which a user is unfamiliar, resulting in continued confusion for a user and difficulty completing a workflow.